


the loser [one shot]

by floralzest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, For a school project, High School, OC, One Shot, Original Character(s), Teen Angst, don't really like this one too much, dont know what else to tag, dumbass oc, i guess, it was for my english class, part of a bigger story, pffttt, please comment, please give me critisism, so thats why its kinda dumb, sorry if it sucks, the titel is a prompt, title prompt, yea...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralzest/pseuds/floralzest
Summary: A short one shot about my OC Vidar(I really don't know how I should describe it so read to find out.)





	the loser [one shot]

He didn’t wanna wake up. His phone continuously played out the same melody it did most days and Vidar was trying hard to ignore it. At this point it was a bit comedic because there was no point in doing so, he would have to get up eventually and that eventually being pretty soon. He glared at the bedroom ceiling before he ultimately swung around and hit his phone a couple of times. It was finally silent, but no time celebrating, he slowly dragged himself out of bed. Vidar made his way down to the bathroom and he was brushing his teeth, studying his tired demeanor in the mirror. He started thinking about it, wondering how it all turned out like this. 

During his childhood he never had many friends. Vidar wasn’t bullied, just left alone and seemingly avoided by his peers. Maybe it was because he was a bit too quiet? He realized something after perceiving how the popular kids acted: Why not fake it? This obviously backfired, he despised everyone, continuously projecting his bottled up insecurities onto the unsuspecting people around him. Looking back through all the exhaustion and anxiety this caused him, he detested his past self and the choices he had made. He envied people a lot too, his best friend August did certainly not need to think about everything he did. Vidar was en route to school, or more specifically highschool. Preparing his act, he stepped into the school building. Sooner or later it was lunch. Vidar thought August looked real shitty so he asked “Did you sleep at all last night?” masking the intention with a friendly smile. After a long pause August addressed the question with a “Yeah, thanks…” whilst grinning in a sarcastic manner that quickly faded. August looked defeatedly down to his food and finally answered “No, not really…”. Vidar decided to go with a “You have to remember to take care of yourself, man, you’re gonna get sick!” ‘he gambles his public image over some sleep… what an idiot!’ he thought simultaneously. “Mhmmm, sure” August mumbled back looking more tired than ever. August thought for a moment and suddenly he looked as if he got punched in the face “Hey, dude… Have you by any chance studied for the maths test yet?” “I mean yeah, it’s next week” August looked horrified. “Mmm... Yeah... Of course...” August looked even more exhausted. "Do you wanna like-? Have me tutor you or..?" Vidar grinned but wanted absolutely nothing to do with this idiot. The exhaustion turned to something more of a gigantic relief. "Wouldn't that be a burden? Since you also need to study? Maybe.." Vidar gestured defensively with his hands and his eyes widened. "I'm already way ahead, don't worry!" Vidar said. "Oh ok, thank god..!" August said while dramatically smacking his hand across his chest while exhaling. "So does Friday work for you?" Vidar questioned. "Uh huh, thank you so much! Like seriously.." August said back. "No problem!" Vidar said whilst grinning yet again, mentally cursing himself for allowing this to happen.

It was finally the dreaded Friday, for Vidar. He wanted to go home and sleep but now he has to teach math to his idiot friend. He had to clean his room yesterday as well to help with his act, it was like working overtime basically. Vidar didn’t really know when or how he let it happen but maybe it was after August absentmindedly let out a “You have it so easy…” but the punch came as a surprise for the both of them, Vidar just then reached his breaking point. It was too late to try savaging. “Aarghh, FUCK YOU! you ruined it!” August looked bewildered, eyes wide, holding his slightly red-tinted cheek. “My perfect disguise…” Vidar sighed. “Actually, you know what, maybe I should thank you, I don’t even know why I even cared” Vidar scoffed. He knew exactly why he cared. He didn’t need to be the loser, he had friends, well, a friend. The only thing tethering himself to relevance, to the social play was the marionette doll the unlikeable puppeteer was controlling. His persona. “What the fuck are you talking about..?” August said in a monotone voice, slowly. Vidar felt himself panicking a bit. “I guess I’m just a loser really...” August looked just as lost. “What I mean is that I’ve been faking my personality, you stupid fucking idiot”. He didn’t care about concealing, he was in too deep now. “Ohhh…” There was an awkward silence. “...You mean you’ve been faking kindness towards me?” August asked. Vidar signed. “It’s not like I was being nice because of you. I’m doing this for myself.” There was another pause. They both stared out into Vidars room. “That must be awful— tiering, right?” August said still fixated on a specific floor board. “What does that have to do with you! You can’t do anything about it anyways.” Vidar spat out. “No, I know but can I at least ask why?” August spoke carefully “Hm?” August rephrased, “Why are you faking your personality?”. Vidar thought for a moment, “Uhh, well, I just wanna be liked. I guess?” he realised. “You guess?!” August was fighting a laugh. This was so bizarre to him. “Shut up. I’ll punch you again.” He shut up, was quiet for a bit. “You did seem unusually cheerful like all the time which was kind of annoying, if I’m being honest…” August admitted. Vidar looked concerned “Why are you taking this so lightly?”. August thought about it, “I mean I don’t really care”. Vidar looked at him, now it was his turn to widen his eyes. “Well, yeah?” he stated as if it was obvious. “No, you are going to have to explain yourself” Vidar demanded. “Hmm, I don’t know the real you but I also don’t know many other people and frankly I’d prefer someone being honest than faking cheerfulness.” he explained. Vidar was at a loss for words. “So, you can stop faking even if just in front of me” August said quietly. Vidar thought for a moment, “Don’t you fucking dare to tell anyone, and I mean anyone.”. “I don’t know why I would to be honest.”. Vidar realized that maybe he had been scared for no reason. He felt something untangle inside and a bit of hope entered his mindset. Maybe being the loser wasn’t as bad as he had made it seem.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> I'm not really too sure how I feel about this one tbh but I decided to post it none the less!
> 
> The story is about my OC, Vidar, that belongs to a greater story that I am faaar from finishing atm :') Also: August is the main protagonist in that one and there's at least 2 more main characters.
> 
> I wrote this for English class, the title was a prompt which is why it's a bit weird I guess anyways the teacher said that the story didn't fit the title... I disagree but was too much of a coward to confront her pffftttt..... love that 4 meeee :D
> 
> ANYWAYS: I dont know what else to say, I hope you enjoyed it at least a lil bit? Please leave a comment if ya wanna!


End file.
